Nick Diaz: Fight Night
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz Fanfiction. Nick Diaz gets another knockout on his record, when one of Gilbert's friends comes to stay.


A/N: Strong Language. Borrowing the character "Casado" from the Film "Pride and Glory"

* * *

Mother's lock up your Daughters, your Sisters, your Nieces. Your Aunts and hot neighbours. Eladio Casado was in town. He changed every-time came to California. Today he was going for a smart casual look.

Casado wore a Lime green T-shirt with suit trousers and a dark grey Jacket. He pulled up outside Melendez's house and put on his shades. He grabbed the bouquet of flowers and sharply knocked on his old friend's door. Casado's smile disappeared when a stranger opened the door.

* * *

"Umm….are you Gilly's House slave or something?" Casado asked.

"Who the fuck…." The guy said. Casado barged past the guy, when he saw Melendez in the hallway.

"Gilly!" Casado shouted holding the Bouquet of flowers out.

"Cas!" Gilly shouted back. They hugged and started talking at the same time.

* * *

"Triste…..where are my fucking manners. You go first Gil. How's your Esposa, and your niña?" Casado asked.

"Good" Melendez said. He remembered his friend and introduced him to the visitor.

"Casado, the guy who opened the door is Nick Diaz, you know the fighter that I told you about?" Melendez said. Casado nodded. He held his hand out toward's Nick. Nick didn't take it.

* * *

"Así que usted es una casa de esclavos y el derecho luchador?" Casado asked. Nick looked at Melendez.

"Cas, Nick's a Little rusty on the Spanish, just English, yeah?" Melendez said. When Casada went to the bathroom Nick looked at Casado's car outside, while Melendez put Casado's flowers in water.

"Nick, you're gonna love Casado. He's gonna take us to the hottest places in the city" Melendez said.

* * *

"Just tell the dude, I don't speak Spanish" Nick said.

"Nick...I already said that you're rusty. We'll speak English, from now on. I Promise" Melendez said. Melendez kept his promise, but Casado didn't. Nick's little Brother Nate met them all after Training. Casado said that he was going to take them out for something to eat.

"McD's is like...round the corner" Nate said.

* * *

"Ahh...you're funny Neil" Casado said.

"It's Nate" Nate said.

"Whatever. I'm taking you guys to Cain's. You know, the popular Spanish Restaurant...takes years to get in there, but I know the owner" Casado said proudly.

"Really...what's the owners name then?" Nate asked.

"Cain, Dumbass" Casado said quickly.

* * *

The tension only got worse as they got ready to go the Restaurant. Melendez and the Diaz Brothers all wore dark casual clothes, but for some reason Casado wasn't happy with Nick and Nate's choices.

"You're going like that?" Casado asked.

"It's better than the shit you've got on" Nate said. Casado ignored the comment and opened the front door for Melendez. They all began to walk out to the car.

* * *

"He's paying for this shit" Nate muttered. Nick nodded. Casado reached the Restaurant and threw the keys at the Valet guy. He walked past the line of people waiting to get in. Casado smiled at the woman with the check-list.

"Can I help you?" She said sternly.

"Yes, We have one table booked under Casado" Casado said. As the woman started looking at the list, Nick kind of wished that Casado _wasn't_ on the list.

* * *

Yes, Nick was hungry and he didn't like the way the people in line where staring at him. But it would have been cool to see the Horror on Casado's face if he was rejected in front of everyone.

"Wait a minute there Sir" The woman said. If Casado was nervous he hid it well. The woman went back into the restaurant. They stood there until Nate started getting bored.

"Fuck it, let's go" Nate said.

* * *

"Are you crazy Neil?" Casado asked. Nate was about to swear back, when the woman came back out.

"Sorry about that, Cain wanted to greet you personally Mr Casado. Please go in" She stepped back and Casado smiled and pushed Melendez in. The Diaz Brother's followed them.

Casado was instantly greeted by a huge guy that wore a chunky Gold watch on his wrist and had a "Brown Pride" Tattoo on his chest.

* * *

The men hugged and spoke Spanish. "Casado. Pleasure. Gailya will seat you and your guests" He said. A skinny waitress came up to Casado and gave him a menu.

"Thanks Cain" He said. All the fighters walked to a table. Melendez and the Diaz Brothers began to look at the Menus, when Casado roughly tapped the table.

"Guys, don't bother with the menu" He said.

* * *

"Why is there a buffet?" Nate asked.

"No...umm...God I forgot...Casado's gonna order for us" Melendez said. The Diaz's Brothers looked at each other. Casado started talking before anyone could complain.

"Don't worry Neil. Ask Gilly, I always pick the best stuff" Casado said looking at Nate.

"Fuck, dude it's Nate, and me and Nick only eat veggies" Nate said. Casado nodded. "Yes, Gilly told me. The answer for you guys is a Vegetable Paella. All fresh, no preservatives" Casado said.

* * *

Melendez nodded at the Diaz Brothers and they shrugged in silence. To be fair to Casado, when the Paella came, it was pretty good.

As they ate, Melendez and Casado were talking about how they met, while Nate was talking to Nick about his next fight. Nate's next fight was the undefeated Khabib Nurmagomedov.

"So like Khabib is like a Sambo guy and Judo guy...so I was thinking you know. I should like start training with Miesha Tate you know cause...she's a judo girl" Nate said.

* * *

"Wow got your first crush Neil? ¿Cómo está usted?" Casado asked. Nate looked and Casado them Nick.

"Casado, English" Melendez said. But as the Diaz Brothers were eating their food. The spanish still kept on coming.

¿Cuántos años tienes? Casado asked Nate.

¿Cuál es tu comida español favorito? Casado asked Nick.

* * *

"Dude we're just trying to eat in peace. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Nate asked.

"Sorry. Gil told me that you had some Mexican in you. He must have got it wrong because it's obvious you don't" Casado said. Nate Diaz challenged him.

"What the fuck are you trying to say?" Nate asked.

* * *

"Well...you guys are in your fucking Twenties and you don't know word of Spanish. It's pathetic" Casado said. Nate got the pink napkin in front of him and wiped the grease off of his face.

"Gil, your boy right here's an asshole, I'm going" Nate said. He got up. Nick got up and followed his little brother.

"Nate, come back" Nick said.

* * *

"Nah, Casado's a prick" Nate said. "You coming?" He asked.

"Gil will get pissed if we both go" Nick said. He gave Nate money to get home and said he'd see him later. He walked back into the Restaurant.

"Where's Neil?" Casado asked.

"Nate's...ill" Nick lied.

* * *

When they'd finished all of their food. Casado, paid for the bill. He drove them back to Gil's place. Nick went upstairs to change his shirt. That "Cain's" Restaurant was quite hot and he'd sweated through his shirt. Casado and Melendez went into the living room.

"So, is your beautiful other half having fun tonight too?" Casado asked looking at pictures of Melendez's family.

"She's looking after the baby. I'll give her a break tomorrow" Melendez said.

* * *

"So Gilly are you me and Nick going to a club? Seven Lakes, is a good one, beautiful city view, hot Latinas crawling all over us" Casado said with a nudge.

"Sounds' cool...Casado...do you like Nick and Nate...like really? Cause you kept on calling Nate Neil...and..." Melendez said. Casado waved at him to cut him off.

"Gilly, The Diaz Brother's need to embrace their latino side. I'm not gonna stop jerking their dicks, until they do. They need to come out with us more often. What are you doing with Tom and Jerry anyway Gilly? You're so much better than them" Casado said.

* * *

"Cas...I should have told you earlier. The Diaz Brothers don't speak any Spanish...like at all" Melendez told him. Casado laughed and shrugged.

"Gilly whose fault is that? Ren and Stimpy should have tracked some family down or paid for lessons. Those kids fight. The Diaz Brothers look Broke, but they're not" Casado said.

"Cas it doesn't matter what they earn..coffee?" Melendez asked getting up.

* * *

"Sure. But Gilly...Have Nick and Nate ever been to Mexico?" Casado asked.

"Umm...I don't think so? Who cares...?" Melendez asked from the kitchen as Nick came down the stairs.

"Well there's there problem right there. I mean with Nate, I see he's going for that dumb-ass redneck look, but Nick...I feel bad for the dude. He's so..." Casado paused when he saw Nick's figure in the door-frame.

* * *

"So What?" Melendez asked carrying a tray with the Cups of coffee.

"Yeah, I'm so what?" Nick asked. Casado bit his lips before moving forward and slowly grabbing a cup of hot coffee. "Thanks for the coffee Gil" He said softly.

"I'm what?" Nick asked again. Casado paused thinking about his words before he answered.

* * *

"I dunno Nick...It's just me and Gilly...we're just Mexican warriors and proud of it. I see you and...you...and you don't know like, one word of Spanish, and you should" Casado said.

"Why?" Nick asked.

Just cause. You know. I think your American ways are a bad influence on Gilly"

"Cas!" Melendez said.

* * *

"I'm right, when you're with the Diaz Brother's you forget who you are Gilly. That's why Nick, you've gotta come to Mexico with us sometime. Alone, though, I don't want your Little Neil/Nate cramping my style"

"Go to Mexico? Why? To be an asshole like you?" Nick asked.

"Cas...he didn't mean that" Melendez said.

* * *

"Yeah he fucking did" Casado said. He sipped the coffee and put the mug down.

"Look Nick. I'm gonna give it to you straight. Gilly, was born and Bred in Salvador Baby. That Restaurant owner, my friend Cain Velasquez, has Brown pride drilled into his skin. And you know what Nick, you have nothing. Gilly should be training with his _own_ people. Skilled people. I mean, who are the Diaz Brothers anyway? Casado asked.

"Fuck you" Nick said.

* * *

"Gilly you're wasting your time on the Diaz Brothers. They're two Ghetto Gringos that should be on probation. Gilly, the bottom line is, I'm here to save you from Dumb and Dumber here.

You're in the UFC Gilly, you don't have to settle for human turds do you know what I mean?" Casado said. He leaned forward to get his coffee and Nick kicked the cup with his foot. The coffee spilled.

Casado jumped up before the coffee could burn his arm. Casado got up. He got in Nick's face.

* * *

"Stop smiling Diaz. What? You think that's fucking funny?" Casado asked.

"Casado, just...calm down" Melendez said.

"Don't worry Gilly, I can handle this piece of shit. Nick, the name Nick Diaz means shit to me. I don't give a fuck who you are Nick. I don't give a fuck if you beat GSP, Hendricks and Fedor on the same fucking day. You fucking test me and I will knock that smile all the way down your gut and out of your ass" Casado said.

* * *

Knowing that he had Casado rattled Nick walked away. Nick could see the relief on Melendez's face. But Casado wasn't finished with Diaz yet.

"Nick you could take up Spanish and eat all the Burritos you want. Just because your dirty-ass, slutty Gringo Mom, sucked some Spanish dick, that doesn't mean shit. You'll never be..." Casado couldn't finish the sentence.

Diaz came back. He aimed before Melendez could get in the way.

* * *

"Nick...No!" Melendez yelled, but it was too late.

For a moment Casado thought that Diaz had thrown a rock at him. Then he figured that was unlikely and it had to have been a mug.

Casado lost his footing. He fell ass first onto the sofa. He was dazed. He touched his face, then he stopped. It felt swollen painful, and numb. He felt sticky liquid trickle out of his mouth. Casado tried to get up but he couldn't. The last thing he saw was Melendez's face full of concern. Then Casado's Brown Pride world, became a startled black.

* * *

Melendez walked towards his unconscious friend nervously."Cas...Cas!...fuck Nick...that punch was so fucking hard! What if he's paralysed. What if he's dead?" Melendez asked.

"Gil, he ain't dead. He just got knocked the fuck out" Nick said.

"Why do you sound so proud of that Nick? When did you turn into Rory MacDonald?" Melendez asked.

* * *

"Here Nick, grab his legs and let's get him comfy" Melendez said. Nick took Casado's shoes off and put his stiff legs on the sofa. Melendez gently shook his friends shoulders and calmly said his name.

"Nick...you never should have a laid a finger on him" Melendez said.

* * *

"Gil..." Nick started to say.

"Don't Nick. I'm calling an ambulance. I want you _gone_ by the time they get here" Melendez said getting out his phone.


End file.
